


Headcanon: Bond maintains social media accounts

by Anyawen



Series: beekeeper q [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Because Bond, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Q's cats - Freeform, Social Media, missions interrupting holiday plans, team00, unconventional proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Bond has social media accounts. Q stalks them.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: beekeeper q [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810954
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	Headcanon: Bond maintains social media accounts

Bond maintains social media accounts.

Not official ones - that is, nothing attached to his name or any of his MI6 maintained aliases. Those are all handled by some minion or other. No, these accounts are ones that Bond set up for himself using the handle ‘shakennotstirred’. Q had found the Instagram account first. He hadn’t said anything to Bond about it, trying to let the man have his privacy in this small thing, but he did enjoy stalking the account to see the photos Bond shared. 

The account was set to private, and had no followers. Bond apparently used it as a personal photo album rather than a way to share snaps. Q, being Q, was able to shadow the account without triggering a change in Bond’s follower count. 

Bond was careful, even with his private account, to never post pics with identifiable people in them, and beyond broad swaths of sand and sun, or alpine vistas of snow and trees, he didn’t share anything that could be used to pinpoint his location. Sometimes there were sunsets. Occasionally there was an animal - a dog, or a cat, or a peacock. Rarely, a shot of a door or a window with a bit of architectural interest. But most of Bond’s photos were of food or alcohol - pictures of extravagant dinners and decadent desserts, shots of martinis, or champagne, or whisky, or wine. 

Q was unsurprised to note that a fair fraction of the food photos were of scrambled eggs. More than half the nights he spent at Bond’s flat ended in plates of scrambled eggs for breakfast. He’d taken to stocking his own refrigerator with eggs for the nights when Bond stayed at his flat. Q knew better than to get in the middle of Bond’s relationship with scrambled eggs.

Q found the Pinterest account after he’d been stalking Bond’s insta for several weeks.

As on his insta, Bond had photos of fine food and drinks - and an entire board devoted to scrambled eggs titled ‘food of the gods’. He also had a board called ‘suit porn’, and other boards filled with shoes, ties, and watches. Their first Christmas after he’d found the Pinterest account, when they’d been shagging for nearly 10 months, and ‘dating’ for six, Q gave Bond a tie similar —but not too similar— in pattern and color to several he’d pinned. And if he worked some of the watches that had caught Bond’s eye into the Q-branch inventory for enhancing with tech, that was easily explained.

Over the summer, Q got notifications of the creation of 3 new boards. One was filled with cats and cat toys. The carpeted cat tower looked like something Nettle and Briar would love - perhaps enough to stay out of the closet and leave Bond’s suits alone.

The second had pins of bees and honey, hives, gear, honeycomb, and photos of gardens designed to attract bees.

The third was filled with pins of men’s fashions that Bond would never wear. Bold colored cardigans and plaid trousers and skinny ties. Socks patterned with moustaches and chemical formulae and bees and TARDISes. Jumpers with So. Many. Stripes.

Q had noticed a few articles of clothing appearing in his closet over the last several months. It almost seemed that a new garment appeared in his wardrobe for every third suit that migrated to Q’s flat. The dark wine colored cardigan he was wearing as he browsed the board of menswear obviously curated for his tastes was not something he’d bought for himself. It had come from Bond. It had come with Bond. Without ever discussing it, over the last year, Bond had all but moved into Q’s flat.

And now he was looking at cat towers.

Q could not keep the smile off his face the rest of the day.

When their second Christmas rolled around, they didn’t get to spend it together. Bond was in Bogota. The mission had been quiet, so far, and Q hoped that Bond would be home in time for New Year’s.

It was late Christmas night when a new notification arrived. Bond had created a new Pinterest board.

The board was entitled ‘Marry me?’

There was only one pin on the board.

Q didn’t bother to wonder how James knew he could see the pins. He wrote a few lines of code to restore a feature Pinterest had discontinued, and clicked on the small heart icon when it appeared on the image.

Yes, he thought. Yes.


End file.
